The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree named ‘Lewis’. The new tree resulted from asexual propagation of plant material from a naturally occurring sport that I discovered in September of 2005 growing on a ‘Honeycrisp’ apple tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) in an orchard in Rock Island, Wash. I took dormant wood from the limb sport in March of 2006 and grafted this wood onto some existing apple trees of an unknown variety in my orchard in East Wenatchee, Wash. One of these trees still survives. Subsequently, at my direction, 40 trees were budded onto ‘Budagovsky 9’ (unpatented) understock. This budding took place in September of 2007, with the budding being performed in Quincy, Wash. These trees were subsequently transplanted to my orchard in East Wenatchee, Wash. An additional group of 3,200 trees of my new variety were budded on ‘M9-337’ (unpatented) rootstock in August of 2011 in my nursery in Quincy, Wash.
The observations of plant characteristics found in this description are from the trees that were budded in 2007, and hence can be considered to be fourth-leaf from planting or five year old trees.